Medieval Party 2010
The Medieval Party 2010 is the current party on Club Penguin. It is the third consecutive Medieval Party. It started early on May 06, 2010 and will end on May 16, 2010. It was first confirmed in Issue 236 of the Club Penguin Times. There are two challenges, which are Ye Knight's Quest (And Princesses too!) from 2009 (though the prize is changed; it is an Iron Knight's collection) and Ye Knight's Quest 2. Like several recent parties, it started a day early on May 6 2010. Free Items *Wizard's Hat - Lighthouse *Shield pin- Cove *Iron Staff and Shield - 2nd Challenge of Ye Knight's Quest (Members only) *Iron Knight's Helmet - The start of the 3rd Challenge of Ye Knight's Quest (Members only) *Iron Knight's Suit - End of Ye Knight's Quest (Members only) *Box-made Horse - Before the Dragon Battle in Ye Knight's Quest 2 (Members only) *Dragon's Gold - End of Ye Knight's Quest 2 (Members only) *Toothbrush Pin - End of Ye Knight's Quest 2 (Members only) The Party Rooms *Treetop Forts - Forest *Ye Knight's Quest (And Princesses too!) - Cave *Ye Knight's Quest 2 - Cave Gallery Medieval Party 2010 Preparations File:MP2010TownConstruct.png|The preparations of the Medieval Party 2010 in the town. File:MP2010PlazaConstruct.png|The preparations of the Medieval Party 2010 in the Plaza. File:MP2010SnowFortsConstruct.png|The preparations of the Medieval Party 2010 in the Snow Forts. File:MP2010BeachConstruct.png|The preparations of the Medieval Party 2010 in the Beach. File:MP2010CaveConstruct.png|The preparations of the Medieval Party 2010 in the Cave/Pool. File:MP2010SkiVillageConstruct.png|The preparations of the Medieval Party 2010 in the Ski Village. Sneak Peeks File:Knight2.jpg|The Sneak Peek for the party posted on the What's New Blog. medievalBlog.jpg|The Second, Third, and Fourth Sneak Peak for the Medieval Party 2010. Rooms MedievalParty2010Ski Lodge.PNG|Ski Lodge MedievalParty2010Plaza.PNG|Plaza MedievalParty2010Ski Hill.PNG|Ski Hill MedievalParty2010Pet Shop.PNG|Pet Shop MedievalParty2010Pizza Parlor.PNG|Pizza Parlor MedievalParty2010Mine.PNG|Mine MedievalParty2010Lodge Attic.PNG|Lodge Attic MedievalParty2010Lighthouse.PNG|Light House MedievalParty2010Ice Rink.PNG|Ice Rink MedievalParty2010Gift Shop.PNG|Gift Shop MedievalParty2010Forest.PNG|Forest MedievalParty2010Dock.PNG|Dock MedievalParty2010Dance Lounge.PNG|Lounge MedievalParty2010Dance Club.PNG|Night Club MedievalParty2010Cove.PNG|Cove MedievalParty2010Coffee Shop.PNG|Coffee Shop MedievalParty2010Book Room.PNG|Book Room MedievalParty2010Boiler Room.PNG|Boiler Room MedievalParty2010Beacon.PNG|Beacon MedievalParty2010Beach.PNG|Beach MedievalParty2010Ski Village.PNG|Ski Village PartyroomMedieval1.png|Beneath The volcano PartyroomMedieval2.png|Beneath The volcano PartyroomMedieval3.png|Beneath The volcano PartyroomMedieval4.png|Beneath The volcano PartyroomMedieval5.png|Treasure Room MedievalParty2010Cave.PNG|Cave (Ye Knight's Quest And Princesses Too! and Ye Knight's Quest 2) Ye Knights Quest (and Princesses too!) Ye Knights Quest 1 ''it's the old quest.To get in there you need to be a member. Here are the instructions: Challenge One: Go to every orb and stand on the platform to light up the orbs.After you done, a gate will open for ''Challenge Two. Don't forget to remember about the signs on the walls! Fish=up Crab=right Challenge Two: Hit 50 targets to open the gate for Challenge Three.Get the free item (Staff and Shield). Signs: boot=down squid=left Challenge Three: Get the free item (Iron Helmet).Then do the maze.Look again at signs for directions:Boot,Squid,Boot,Crab,Crab,Fish. At final you enter into the room named Finish Maze.Here you get the last free item (Iron Armor). Ye Knights Quest 2 Ye Knights Quest 2 it's a new quest.To get in there you need to be a member. Here are instructions: Challenge One: Throw snowballs at all of the fire torches to open the gate for Challenge Two. Challenge Two: Move the key around the board until it touches the lock.A gate will open for Challenge Three. Once you've entered the new room, get the free Noble Horse (neck item), and continue to the next room. Challenge Three: Fill up the barrel with snowballs until the cannon lights green.Click the green button to spray the dragon.Do this three times.Lastly, throw snowballs at the dragon until stops it's fire.Enter to next room. In last room you will found two free items.Those are the Toothbrush pin and Dragon's Gold (furniture item). It's great to decorate your igloo with Dragon's Gold (furniture item)! Trivia *This is the second year when the Knight's Quest returns. *It takes three tries to kill the dragon. *All dragons in the game are not real. *It is possible that Gary built the other dragon. *It could be possible that next year there will three knights quest.(Extremely low chances) *Its the Medieval party's third year. Category:Club Penguin Category:Parties Category:Medieval Parties Category:Medieval Party 2010